


we'll get you out of there

by SmortGolFish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I mean, It still sucks, Kind of a fix-it, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers, i wrote this in like 10 mins during my english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmortGolFish/pseuds/SmortGolFish
Summary: im mad at how cas died so i made it a little bit better i think
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	we'll get you out of there

**Author's Note:**

> this can't even be considered a fic or a one-shot or maybe even a drabble i just wrote a paragraph lmao

"I love you." Castiel smiled at Dean. He hoped it wouldn't end this way, unrequited and in his death, but there was no other way. His confession would be the last thing he would say, until-

"Hold on, are you not gonna wait for me to say it back?" What? say it back? Why would he..? Castiel was about to voice his confusion when Dean walked closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I love you too, you big idiot." Dean said as he pulled back. He almost stepped away, but Castiel grabbed both of his arms (an action that will leave the iconic handprint on Dean's arm). The two smiled at each other, then Castiel leaned in and finally, _finally_ kissed him. It was bittersweet, as when they separated, Castiel began to get taken by The Empty. Dean cried out. "We'll get you out of there, Cas!" he yelled.

And they did.


End file.
